Star Wars: The Light Sith
by General Yankee Doodle
Summary: A Twi'lek Light Sith is thawed from Carbonite 3000 years after the fall of the Old Republic by a new rising power who just gained Hyperspace technology by repelling two invasions of their planet. This takes place after a few years after Episode 9.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"My name is Ikaros, I am a blue Twi'lek with Sith tattoos on my body, with blue eyes, and I am wearing what might be a black prison outfit? I can't tell. I am a Light Sith who is frozen in Carbonite. I have no clue how long I have been in here or what planet I am on. I am only talking to you because I am currently in a dream state. But it feels like I am being thawed out. But by who? The ones who put me in here? My friends? The Empire? The Republic? Or maybe some new group who needs my help? I guess we will have to see./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Owen Leslie, I work for for the FBI. I am being sent to this military base on Mars because they found a Twi'lek frozen in Carbonite. They thawed her out even though that could have been a bad idea. Especially since they discovered a lightsaber on her. Luckily she allowed them to place her in cuffs and put her in a cell. I was chosen because during the wars back when I was in the army I worked with a extra terrestrial for a long period of time behind enemy lines. He was a Zabrak smuggler from the the New Republic. He got stranded here when he was forced to land after making an emergency drop out of Hyperspace. Unfortunately we where getting invaded for a second time. The first time was by Atlantis trying to retake the planet, the second was by the First Order thinking we were weak. The two invasions made us stronger and united the world under the United States of the American Republic mostly due to America being the only government around and the fact that we are the only culture left. Atlantis wanted to wipe out all traces of culture on the planet and replace it with their own. Saves us the trouble of dealing with the cult of Islam though. Eventually I reach the interrogation room where the Twi'lek is being held. She is sitting in a metal chair with her hands cuffed to a metal table. I sit down in the other chair. We introduce our selves.

"So what exactly is a Light Sith?" I ask. "I support the Sith as an organization but I am not all 'Darkside is everything' I see the Force as just being the Force. No light or dark." Ikaros informed me. "So when where you frozen in Carbonite?" "We just defeated Eternal Empire and someone who had a vendetta against me froze me in Carbonite after finding out I didn't fallow the Sith Code." "That was over 3000 year ago according to information we bought from the New Republic."

"How long has this New Republic been around?" Ikaros sounded intrigued. "For less than fifty years apparently. They brought down the Galactic Empire who was the successor state of the Galactic Republic who was the successor state of the Old Republic. The Republic you knew." "What of Sith society? Is there something for me to go back to?" "No Sith culture died out several millennia ago as we are told." "I doubt the Republic world handle a Sith running around, so I wonder if you would let me join you as a civilian?" "For as much as I would like to say yes just to piss off the New Republic, my higher ups would not exactly trust having you run around." "On the way to this room I noticed some 3000 year old shock collars lying around. Just strap one on me. You should not have to worry about anything." "I'll have to get some paperwork for you to sign stating that it was your idea and that you agree to it. This isn't normal practice and I just need to cover my ass politically." "Ok."

So I get the paper work written up and authorization to bring her back to live with me. I grab the shock collar which locks like its only a curved metal plate with 3 metal protrusions coming out the back. wiki/KX-A_Shock_Collar Ikaros signs the papers, she seems awe struck by the fact that they are made of actual paper and I place the collar on the back of her neck. I then release her from her hand cuffs. Ikaros quickly moves to the door.

"So are we leaving or what?" She asked. I just shook my head and lead the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Ikaros POV:

We as we leave the red planet of Mars I cannot help but to think about how much it reminds me of Koraban, but lifeless. They say they want to terraform this dead world one day. That will show true power. Their home world of Earth is just one Hyperspace jump away. The next planet over in the Sol system or 'solar-system' depending on how lazy they are. When we jump out of Hyperspace I am amazed by how Earth looks. You can tell that there is at least four different ecosystems. My new 'master' states that there are more. It's like if the entire galaxy was in one planet. Even the planet's moon who's scientific name is apparently Luna or something of that nature is amazing. I just don't know why I get that feeling.

Something I find interesting is that they have a similar accent as people from the Republic. It truly makes you wonder how two different groups could develop the same language without contact from one another and then have a sect that has the same accent as the Republic.

I was made to change into some clothes which I was fine with. It was better than the prison outfit I was in. A gray t-shirt and some strange pants called Blue jeans. I find it interesting how they didn't care wether or not I kept my headdress. Also they gave me back my lightsaber. How do they trust me like that? I am not going to betray their trust though. Especially since Agent Leslie is letting me live with him at his private residence instead of some government assigned location.

We land in a private part of the what I am told is the 'Airport' in Flint Michigan. Agent Owen and I get into a 'Jeep wrangler' and head north. I am surprised that they still used wheels. So I ask, "Why are their wheels on this vehicle instead of reserlifts?" "We feel it's safer just in case there's an EMP blast or lightning." "Oh."

During the ride I look out the window at Flint and the other towns on the way to our destination. Even though you can tell there's been some reconstruction and updates it still looks different from any other culture I knew. Before we left the city I was introduced to fast food. The food was prepared fast and it tasted good, but I doubt it was high quality. I noticed the person at the register had metal wrapped around her teeth with wires stretched over them. I didn't care enough though to ask because I was hungry.

I got some looks because I was a 'Extra Terrestrial' a phrase that I preferred over Alien. "Unlike America's other 12 worlds, Earth is where most of the veterans from those wars live. Earth is also where the physical reminders are. So even though there's as many people here who where not born yet as there are people who where, they can see the debris. The cities still are being repaired, creatures once thought myths are running around the back woods once more. Extra Terrestrial tanks and ships are still lying in the middle of some farms wasting valuable farm land. Hell we are still trying Atlantans for war crimes. It might be another decade before we get to the First Order's trials." Agent Leslie told me.


	4. Chapter 4

Owen's POV

I showed Ikaros to her room. She asked for some time alone so I went to see what I needed to get from the store. It's been a few months since I have been home. Watching Ikaros is going to require me to stay home so it's going to almost be like a brake from work. This is going to be the first time in years since I lived with someone. It can get pretty lonely being in a house by yourself without any family. Ikaros left her room and sat on the couch. She just stared at the blank TV. I stopped what I was doing and went over.

"It's called a T.V. let me turn it on for you." I say as I grab the remote. I turn on the TV and hand her the remote. "You can change the channels to watch just about anything that's on." I inform her. "So it's like the Holonet?" "Not exactly. Just shift through the channels. You can find all sorts of things to watch. Also I'll show you the Internet later."

I sit next to her and take a good look at the markings on her body. I am intrigued by them and in order to find out more about her race I ask about them. "So do all Twi'leks have those lines on their bodies or are you unique?" She lifts her right arm to look at the markings before turning to face me. "No these are Sith tattoos. I felt my skin was a bit bland just being a single color." "Interesting. Hey speaking of which I find your lightsaber to be out of character for even someone claiming to be a Light Sith. It just seems a little too Jedi like." "Well that's because it used to be Jedi Master Satele Shan's sparing saber. But she gave it to me after we ran into each other on Ilum, after the Force lead me to a purple Kyber crystal. At first she tried to fight me but as soon as I told her the Force lead me there she started to listen. We shared beliefs, over a few hours. Even though we differed in view points she understood that I didn't abide by the Sith Code and I fallowed the path of the light from her perspective. She gave me her sparing saber for me to put my purple Kyber crystal in and now that's what I use." "Well that's cool." wiki/Satele_Shan%27s_sparring_lightsaber

I gave her a brief rundown of the last 50 years of Galactic History. She seemed to understand that the Galaxy she knew was gone. Her people and culture gone.

"So there are no Jedi or Sith though it's still a extremely divided galaxy." Ikaros said. "Yea. I think with the fact that many star systems are as well armed or better than the New Republic and we provide an alternative, The New Republic can't just force systems that have different cultures to join to create multicultural civilization that controls most of the galaxy." "Also fear of the Sith Empire kept alot of Systems with the Old Republic. I think both the Old Republic and Sith Empire where on weak foundations because they used fear to stay together." "I hope you enjoy your new home." "I would like to learn a lot more about it."


	5. Chapter 5

Ikoros POV I apparently came to Earth on the American month of July. So I didn't have to wait long to experience what their Independence day celebrations were like. Originally it celebrated the day they declared independence from a now defunct nation known as The United Kingdom. Now it celebrates the fact that they were able to repel two invasions before they had Hyperspace technology and their resolve to stay independent.  
They literally go all out with the celebrations. They make the shuttles to Earth free so that American who have never been to Earth can visit at least once. They have civilian and military parades. There are carnivals all over the planet. You can even talk to the politicians.  
Before going I got this new 'sleeveless turtleneck' with my allowance to cover out my collar during this. Overall even though it's only been a few days Owen has treated me as a friend and not a child or servant. I get some carnival food and become so lost in my thoughts I don't notice him talking to me.  
"Oh... um it's interesting." I frantically say while trying to figure out what he asked. "They change up the festivities a little bit every year to keep things fresh." He says as I start to pay attention. "Of course you have to if you want people to keep coming back." "What do you think of the music?" "It's a lot more joyful that's for sure." "Yeah a lot of those songs where written in a simpler time."  
I notice some kids shooting at some targets and then getting a prize. "Hey Owen what's that?" He looks. "Oh that's a carnival game. You have to knock down a hard to knock down moving target within a certain amount of time. There are different prizes for different targets. It's mainly for..." I head over to it and take a try. Owen comes over and gives me that look of amusement. I don't get it right away because I never ever used a blaster before let alone a toy slugthower. But eventually I win some stuffed yellow object that was rather big.

"You happy now?" "What?" I don't understand what he meant. "Never mind." "Oh hey I was wondering if you could take me to visit my home world one last time. I know there is nothing left but I want to see it for myself." "I don't know I would have to get authorization to do so. What's the name of the planet?" "Drummond Kas." "Not exactly sure were that is." "You said you guys bought your star charts from the New Republic right?" "Yeah." "I didn't see several worlds on there and one of them was my home world." "I guess they might since it's unknown space and I could tell my higher ups that you are only comfortable with me." "Thank you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Owen POV

So we touch down on the jungle world of Drummond Kas not far from the ruins of Kas City. I have a Railgun 1921 Colt Pistol in one hand and a mapping device in another. I decide to trust Ikaros as I fallow her to what was Kas City. For some reason she decided to wear Army boots, pants, and close fitting tank top. Her light saber was hooked onto a Army utility belt with some other supplies, that hung on her waist. For some reason the way she dressed turned me on, and the collar was a interesting addition.

I had to smack myself because I was getting distracted. Once at the ruins she ran ahead. I continued to walk slowly knowing that I would find her taking it all in. All the buildings had plant growth on them and it was obvious that a long time ago there was fighting here. I saw Ikaros collapse on to her knees and I quickly went over to her.

"Ikaros are you ok?" "Yeah, I mean I should have expected this but, just looking at it. Even though I am a Light Sith, normally I would never act like this. Maybe the 3000 years had made me soft. Even though I was in Carbonite I was in a dream state. Gives one a lot of time to think, change. Surprised I didn't go insane I guess. Hold on I sense something." Ikaros pushes me into a bush and jumps in with me. "What was that about?" I ask. "Sush." We peak thru the bushes to see what looks like a probe. Something the first order might make but the first order was dead. "Owen that's a Sith probe and it looks new. We need to take it out but make it look like a animal did it." " Why not throw a rock at it?" "That might work but it has to be big but not to big." "What about that one?" "Yeah that will do."

She throws it and crushes the probe, then we quickly get out of there. I know that I must inform my higher ups about what we just saw.


	7. Chapter 7

Ikaros POV

Once back to the ship we got out of there. Good thing because right when we jumped into Hyperspace someone else jumped out. I decided to stay in the cockpit with him because he turned on the "radio" and I wanted to listen to what was going on with him even though he couldn't leave the cockpit. It was just basic news stuffs as one might say. But then an urgent update came on.

"We are receiving reports from the Republic Holonet that a unknown force with ships similar to the defeated Empire and First Order are invading many New Republic worlds. We are also receiving reports that their troops do not look like Storm Troopers but instead wear some other type of black armor and that they are lead by force users."

"Owen, the Sith Empire or at least an imitation of it has returned. I promise I will stay loyal to you. I doubt they would take me in anyway." Ikaros gives Owen a hug. "What's that for?" "For some reason I feel a deep connection with you, even though you're disconnected from the Force. That's the strange thing about 'Terans'. The inability to connect to the force, is just so odd." "Maybe the connection you feel is a spiritual one. It's possible that we may be spiritually connected. I may not feel it yet but in time I most likely will."

"So then what will America do about the war the New Republic is in?" Ikaros asked. "We will try to stay out of it. Our bad relationship with the New Republic will make most of the government reject any idea of helping them. Instead we are just going to have our military on high alert and wait until we are provoked. Gives us some time to prepare and gage their tactics." "So the New Republic gets slaughtered and you guys come in and show how powerful you are." "Anything to protect our freedom and Independence." "You guys would make great Sith." "Well we don't go out of our way to hurt people. During peace time we use our military to respond to disasters and if a neutral world wants temporary protection we provide it free of charge." "The Sith Empire if reformed could have been something like that. Maybe."


	8. Chapter 8

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Owen POV/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Once back at Earth we headed to my office to find out what was going on. Not many people where there and those who where are busy. I finally run into Frank, one of the few people who are not distracted./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hey Owen is that the Extraterrestrial you where charged with?" "Yes. Hey what's going on?" "The FBI is taking on the CIA's over flow which is a lot. We are trying to figure out this new Empire's secrets, tactics, if they know about us or if they think we are part of the New Republic as a way to be prepared for anything. Also even though we are not at war we are at Depth con 2 and the Military Reserves are being mobilized."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14.399999618530273px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Very wise of your leaders to do so. You will need all the troops you have when war comes to their door." Ikaros states. "When we find something out we will look for you considering that you where once citizen of the last Sith Empire. Also Owen the boss has paperwork for you."/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Ikaros POV

So a few days later Owen and I are sent out to investigate a possible leak at a mining planet just big enough to support life. I think it was called New Chicago. Basically it mined the the different metals needed for the American War machine. It was owned by some private company but it had a Militia instead of normal Security.

"For a mining world I would have never thought this place would look so clean." I remarked. "Well we have certain safety laws in place that requires it." "Really? Not even the Old Republic had such regulations and I broke into my fair share of Republic mines." "We don't want any worker dying. Not only is it tragic but it could lead to a multi billion dollar lawsuit." "Your joking?" "Nope." "Maybe the entire Galaxy should be under American Control." "I don't think the Galaxy is ready for such a thing. Or will ever be."

We head to a small building and inside we meet with some people.

"Hi my name is Rick and I am the General Manager here and this here is Captain Hitchcock the head of the local Militia." "Nice to meet both of you. So what is the problem?" Owen asked? "One of my guys has noticed an unauthorized transmission coming to and from the planet. We would investigate our selves but, we are afraid the spy might be pretending to be one of my guys or a miner." The Captain said. "So we need you guys to investigate discretely. We haven't told anyone what is going on. Only a few people know about the transmission and they have been under close watch." Says Rick.

"Ok just give us the location and we will be off." Owen tells them.

Then out of nowhere we hear a loud boom, fallowed by blaster/gunfire.

"We are under attack." The Captain States. "But this isn't a New Republic world." Rick says. "The Sith Empire doesn't know that. From first glance this place could be Republic." I tell them. Then Owen says "We need to call for help." "I'll stay here and do that you guys get out there and rally the men." Rick tells us.

So for the first time in two thousand years I turn on my light saber and show to the galaxy it's rare purple blade. Owen with his railgun pistol and Hitchcock with his Railgun Assault Riffle where able to keep up with me when it came to taking down these 'Sith'. They felt like Sith but something still seemed off. I was no stranger to killing Sith. When I was an apprentice I had to kill a fellow apprentice in order to not be replaced. A few crazy ones tried to kill me, ones who went rouge and ones who found out about my alinement in the Force. So this just felt like a Chore. But those Sith Troopers, how did they get the fallowing for such a force? When I find their 'Emperor' I will ask him.

We round up as many isolated squads as we can save and then fall back to defend the main facility.

"Owen when is that help going to be here?" I ask him. "I don't know there are just so many of them and we don't have weapons to take out those droid tanks which are keeping us pinned down." "I really don't want to die here." "I know. Hey look."

Out of nowhere some strange gunship craft comes in and relieves some pressure off of us. Then we see a transport ship deploy more of those gun ships and land troops. One guy who looks like a high ranking officer walks up to us.

"I am General Aaron of the American First Fleet here answering your distress signal." "Wait the First Fleet? You guys are the best of the best. I thought you guys were off exploring and hanging outside of the border?" Owen asks. "Well the president thought it would be beneficial to have us patrolling in case war broke out that way we can quickly respond to anything unpredictable." "Still it's a great honor to meet you Sir." "At ease. Also who's your friend?" "Oh this is Ikaros, I am kinda charged with looking after her until she gets her citizenship." "Well it looks like you are going on the fast lane. I'll handle the paperwork for ya but I'll get it done were all you need is to take the exam." "How?" I ask. "Well I am bringing you guys along for the rest of the war most likely so you'll be doing your required military service during a time of war." "Ok then."


	10. Chapter 10

Owen POV

I knew if war broke out that I would reenlist. But I never thought I would have my rank of First Lieutenant reinstated let alone join the First Fleet. The First Fleet, originally they alone where known as the Blue Army. They started out as an untrained Militia who was important part of pushing the Atlantans off Earth. Then they became a full on Military Regiment. In order to join you are either plucked during training or if you are able to score a victory in a situation that kills of most of your out numbered force. I meet back up with Ikaros on the flag ship the U.S.S. Detroit.

"You doing alright?" I ask her. "Yeah these 'dog tags' are interesting." "Hey come here." I take the collar off her. "You can't be serious?" She asks. "It looks more professional with it off." "May I keep it though that way if we get separated it's something I can remember you by?" "Sure."

I hand her the collar and she puts it in her pocket. Then Ikaros hugs me. "Owen can you make me a promise?" "Sure what?" "When this is over let's go somewhere as just normal friends instead of whatever our official one was." "Deal. Now let's meet our new squad."


End file.
